worldofnirnfandomcom-20200214-history
Luic de Felloux
Biography Early life Born a century before the beginning of the Sixth Era the individual known as Luic de Felleux, was born to the Widow-Spear clan of Skyrim's Reach and was given the name of Faellon. His mother was the fifth wife of chief Radoubhan, but ultimately died giving birth to their son. As such, Faellon found himself ultimately being raised by the other three of his father's wives whilst the first was obssessed with her own children to pay any attention to say the least. As such, the young Reachman was the 10th child of Radoubhan, and as such, was unlikely to inherit much after his father's death...indeed, he favoured the oldest of his children, Siobhala, further compounded by the fact that her mother, his first wife, was also a sacred Hagraven. Now, as any Reachman will tell you, to live amongst the clans is to live in a society where horror and atrocity are the norm. The Widow-Spear clan was no different in that regard; day after day, prisoners from amongst their enemies, either outsiders or rival clans, were regularly brought before the altar of Hircine to be gruesomely sacrificed to the Lord of the Hunt. It was not uncommon to see their remains decorating huts throughout the tribe's settlemen. To further compound the difficulties of growing up a Reachman, pranks were common...the kind where physical harm was seen as the be-all, end-all of the game. As such, within such an environment, Faellon grew up accustomed to the horrors and dangers rife amongst the Reachmen clans. The bulk of it all came from the oldest four of his half-siblings....the others he got along with pretty well, themselvse having also felt the cruel attentions of their older siblings. Whilst they could get their revenge on the other three, Siobhala was untouchable, being the chieftain's heir and a Hagraven's daughter. One night, after one particularly brutal prank thar saw him lost in the wilderness, the Vampire-to-be found himself surrounded by Falmer, nightmares he had assumed were myths. Knowing that he was about to die, he closed his eyes as he prepared to vainly defend himself with a stone dagger...but his end didn't come. He opened his eyes to see himself covered in Falmer blood, and a figure feeding on them. It looked at him with glowing eyes, bearing the visage of Hircine and it smiled. "You are safe little one," it hissed through wicked teeth as it gave him a necklace of Falmer ears, "once you are a man grown, I will come for you when the greatest hunt of your life is near." The young Reachman would never tell anyone of that night, not even to his closest siblings; still, the Falmer ear necklace earned his father's respect. As he grew older, Faellon would learn the ways of the blade, bow and, under encouragement from his closest sister Nuiala, the ways of the spell. As a result of these studies, he would prove very useful in many raids' always, once the sun went down after them, he would watch for his saviour...but they never came. Eventually, it was the plans for one raid in particular where things would change for him. At the age of thirty, with their father dead and Siobhala the chieftain, she would dispatch her siblings upon a quest to lead raids against the Nords and non-allied clans within Skyrim's Reach. Immediately, being the perceptive person he was, Faellon noticed that there was a pattern; many of these targets were well-defended...she intended on sacrificing her half-siblings so as to secure her throne from them. Whilst the other oldest three could go rot in Coldharbour for all he cared, the rest he actually cared about since they stuck together instead of brutalising each other...so, as the youngest of Radoubhan's children, having remained unmarried, Faellon took it upon himself to unseat the chieftain before she could enact her plan. A night later, he would steal into Siobhala's keep under the cover of darkness. As he entered the throne room, he saw a figure perched upon its namesake object...he immediately recognised the being for who it was. It was the Vampire who had saved him over 20 years ago. He once more smiled that wicked smile, "I told you I would came, at the moment when the greatest hunt of your life is to commence." The Reachman was astonished, "go now, she is through there...once the task is done, that is when you will have your gift." Shaken, but filled with resolve, Faellon snuck into his oldest sister's chambers, and with his blade in hand, he ended her madness there and then. Leaving the chambers, the Vampire stood there bearing a wooden bowl; as Faellon approached, the bowl was offered to him. "Drink," said the being before him....and he obliged, drinking the bowl's sanguine contents. In that moment, he felt his heart blaze into fiery pain within his chest; the world grew hazy, and before long, darkness had taken him. Faellon of the Widow-Spear was dead...and when his eyes opened, it would be as Faellon of the Dhailloraich. Unlife The years after that night held many revelations for the newly-turned Vampire; that his own maker was in fact, his maternal uncle, who had went missing decades before Faellon's birth...his name was Balothach. The blood that now flowed through his veins was that of the Dhailloraich, a Vampiric lineage that turned its back on Molag Bal and pledged itself to Lord Hircine. He was also taught how to hunt, how the Bloodline favoured mortals not of the Reach, for their blood was most sweetest, though sometimes they had to make do with beast blood. Furthermore, it was revealed that the young Vampire's actions had good consequences for the Widow-Spear clan; yes, Faellon was branded a traitor, but a moot of Hagravens decided that Nuiala would be the next chieftain. That stirred some happiness within the Vampire's heart, since he felt his favourite sibling would make a good chieftain. As was part of the Dhailloraich creed, he would be left to watch over his former clan after his education within the Brood was completed. However, Faellon's joining came at a tumultuous time for the Dhailloraich in Skyrim; in the Era before he was even born, the Falmer had been rising from deep beneath the earth, and in their wake, they came across the Broods. As a result, there came a clash between his duties; to watch over the Widow-Spears and to help defend his Brood against the feral Mer that assailed their Bloodline. Eventually, he would find his loyalties melding together when both the clan and his fellows Dhailloraich engaged in a fierce battle against the Falmer. For all their prowess, natural and unnatural alike, neither the Reachmen or their Vampiric kin could defend against the Falmer onslaught. Both were scattered to the winds as they fled, and Faellon would find himself fleeing west into High Rock. Being unfamiliar with this neck of the Druadach mountains, he went into the lowlands of the Breton homeland where he found his prey. Chance would have it that he began to observe a Breton nobleman, waiting for the right time to strike. He would ultimately watch and learn of this individual, observing how he acted, how he speak...and most importantly, when he would begin to travel. Faellon would one night strike the noble when he began to ride further south. The Vampire would throw himself at the nobleman mid-ride and then sink his teeth into his neck; he relished the taste of his victim's blue blood, and it was in that moment that Faellon was struck by an idea; Lord Hircine had blessed the Dhailloraich with the ability to blend with the prey, and so that's what he would do. The Vampire would strip off his Reachman attire, and swapped them for the nobleman's armour and fancy clothing. Going back to the small manorhouse in the middle of nowhere, he would shave his long, neglected beard and until it looked like that of the noble he had murdered. Thus groomed, he pilfered everything he could carry...but still he needed a name. It was on the road to Daggerfall that he divined it; Luic de Felleux, of the Markarth de Felleuxs...he recalled that from one of his earlier victims as a Vampire. As Luic, the Vampire carved for himself a new life, starting with teaching himself how to read..starting with the patent of nobility he had kept from the original Luic. Before long, he found himself further refining his knowledge of Breton etiquette, before going forth before the King of Daggerfall to claim 'his' inheritance; with his patent of nobility, and his explanation for Skyrim having made him rough around the edges, he managed to succeed in this endeavour and claimed the de Felleux estate for himself. Once settled within his swindled estate, the Luic then set about establishing himself within Daggerfall...the first thing he needed to do was gain the lay of the land, so as to better hunt it in turn. When night fell, he would scour the streets, learning them...it amazed him how vast and interwoven they were; the city of Daggerfall was just as tangled and vast as any cave he had wondered in his Vampiric unlife. Such a place also had a life of its own, filled to the brim with thieves, murderers and the corrupt, and that life would be his to consume. Practicality demanded this, for few would shed tears for such individuals. As he began to look deeper, that was when he saw the servants of the Dhailloraich's great enemy Molag Bal; Cultists and the lines of Vampires who've sworn to serve him in undeath...these were the only ones where he saw their destruction as the right thing to do, having been taught all of his existence about the monstrosity of the Lord of Corruption. Not only did this serve to satisfy Luic's craving for blood...it also served to satisfy the Call of the Hunt that resided within his blood; thus, the urban legend of the Cauchemar began, leaving a trail of mysterious and gruesome killings within his wake. Now then, seeing as his core needs were now being met, the Dhailloraich saw to it further fortify his cover in Daggerfall through marriage. Indeed, ever since he had presented himself before the king as Breton custom dicated, tongues were wagging about the lordling from Skyrim. Indeed, when he was invited to the odd social gathering, some lords would present their daughters to him. Sure as sure, Luic entertained them with flattery, but he knew precisely what the intent was...to wed them off to an eligible bachelor who had no ties to their political rivals. Not to mention that they would now doubt that they'd be wanting grandchildren as well...something which he knew he'd most likely be unable to provide given his nature. As such, after doing some research of all the aristocratic families of Daggerfall, he happened upon the perfect bride for his cover...one Genevieve Bonnefort du Curonne, as it had been confirmed that she was completely barren. On the plus side, her family was incredibly wealthy, which is to be passed on in the advent of her father's death. With that in mind, he arranged to meet with the Bonnefort du Curonne family the day after another feeding so as to better present himself before his potential wife and inlaws. When he arrived, he was intrigued to find that Genevieve had a barbed wit, a clever tongue and a sort of beauty that reminded him of the women of the Reach. Logically, he deduced that it made sense, since the Reachmen and the Bretons had the same ancestors dating back to the Merethic era, but still for him, it brought a sense of nostalgia. It was then, that he made his proposal to her, to take her as his wife. Given that no one else was interested, her family agreed to the match. Within a month, they were wed, and Luic would undergo a journey like none he had ever experienced in his life. Firstly, the relationship did start off as being a very friendly one; Luic had his cover and Genevieve no longer had to suffer her parent's whining about her then unmarried state. Still, the Dhailloraich could not help but find his wife intriguing. The way observed the world, the way she gave to paupers in the street whenever they went out in public and the way she held her own in arguments definitely caused something to stir within him. It was then, after pouring over the books he had acquired over the four years of their, that he realised that he was truly in love with Genevieve...and she reciprocated the feeling too. For the first time in his life, Luic was afraid; afraid of what his nature could do to them both, and what it would mean if she were to ever find out about it. These strange sentiments caused the Reachman to retreat into the night, to a familiar state of being the predator over the prey; that night, he would reap a large tally of smugglers before returning back to his estate. As he climbed back in through his window, the corner of his eye saw a light flicker; too high from the exaltations of the hunt, he failed to notice that his wife was here within this part of the mansion. Genevieve gazed at him in shock, she saw her husband's true self; she did not look upon Luic de Felleux of Markarth, instead she saw Faellon of the Widow-Spear Clan. Yet she did not run...instead, she came closer. The Dhailloraich could hear her heart beat rapidly; she was afraid, yet she kept control of herself. Placing a hand upon his blood-soaked cheek, she said one sentence: "Tell me everything." Luic obliged, spilling about his Reachman origins, of the events that lead up to his turning, the fracturing of his Brood and the events that brought him to Daggerfall, as well as his nightly habits. At the end of it all, feeling his unbeating heart crack, he told her that he understood if she wanted to leave...he understood, and he wouldn't hold it against her because, for the first time ever in his existence, his heart belonged to her. Before he could finish speaking, she forced her lips onto his, and declared that she would never leave him. The next century would be a happy one spent between husband and wife; he would hone his knowledge of magic from many sources, from formal mages to woodland witches. Still, he would carry on his nightly hunts, but with considerably less viciousness than previously wrought. Eventually, however, Genevieve would grow old...but still, she insisted on not letting Luic give her the Dhailloraich strain. Eventually, the Vampire would awaken to see her sleep, but this time, she would not awaken. After her interment within her family crypts, Luic wouldn't leave his mansion for two weeks, allowing himself to fester in his grief...he wouldn't feed, letting his appearance slip into the monstrous form all of his lineage contain beneath their mortal skin. Eventually though, the urge to hunt would coax him out of his house into the places he stalked...the slum was painted red as he finally slaked his hunger. In that moment of savage clarity, he finally pulled himself from the mire of his grief, though its pain still lingered. He knew Genevieve would want him to continue living...and live he shall. Now, it has been over two centuries since his missing uncle had turned him into a Vampire...and life seemed to become very interesting as of late. A new Septim, a long dead dynasty, claims to have risen to reclaim his throne. Luic cannot help but admire the man's audacity...227 was indeed going to be a very interesting year indeed, though there still remained the question of how it would be so. With recent political tensions brewing in High Rock, the Vampire has now emerged, having long kept himself distant from the political intrigues of the Breton homeland, and has declared his support for the heir of the High King, Prince Lelcette. Category:Player Character Category:Vampires Category:Reachmen Category:Dhailloraich Category:Skyrim Category:High Rock